A reactor is one of components in a circuit that operates to increase or decrease voltage. This reactor is utilized in a converter installed in a vehicle such as a hybrid automobile. The structure of such a reactor is described, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
The reactor described in Patent Literature 1 includes a coil and a magnetic core, which is a so-called pot-type core having an E-E shaped section. The magnetic core includes an internal core portion, an external core portion, and a core coupling portion. The internal core portion is disposed at an inner periphery of the coil. The external core portion is disposed outside the coil. The core coupling portion covers ends of the coil and connects the internal core portion and the external core portion to each other. The internal core portion is formed of a compact. The external core portion and the core coupling portion are formed of a molded solid body made of resin and magnetic powder. The molded solid body can be obtained by injection molding or cast molding as follows: soft magnetic powder (such as iron powder) and binder resin (such as epoxy resin) are mixed with each other so as to create a mixed fluid, and this mixed fluid is poured into a mold so as to be molded and cured.